That Red Summer
by PirateToaster
Summary: Felicia is the new student at Hogwarts and is quick to befriend the Trio as well as the Weasley twins. However, a long lost friend from a dark past soon begs the question of where her loyalty lies.


A gasp of surprise escaped the young girl's ruby red lips as she took a cautious step into the wizardry high-street of Diagon Alley. It was like stepping back in time, and she couldn't help but make a mental reference to Through The Looking Glass, albeit her rabbit's hole was just an enchanted brick wall. As she took a few more steps in, she was rather taken aback as another person came running through the wall, almost spinning her totally around as their shoulder's bumped. Red-faced, the wizard mumbled an apology as he continued on his ways, however she couldn't help but giggle to herself, she had found her White Rabbit.

Walking down the busy streets, she was reminded that she was here for a specific reason, and not just to wander aimlessly in awe. Nerves struck her once again as she realised that, in little less than two weeks, she would have officially transferred to Hogwarts, the greatest Wizarding School in the United Kingdom. Her old Witch-Only School back in Wales paled in comparison. She made her way to doorway of the closest shop, out of the way of the streamline of wizards and other magical folk. She fumbled around in the pocket of her jeans for the long list her father had scrawled for her. As she looked up, she caught her reflection in the tinted windows of the shop, and another giggle surpassed her lips, she looked so out of place it was unbelievable. For her shopping expedition today, she had chosen to wear a blue tube top with an intricate pattern of a Chinese Dragon in embroidery in the bottom left corner, a pair of white 'skinny' jeans and on her feet, she had rather carelessly chosen a pair of plain black 'kitty' heels. Her clothes were a burst of colour on the otherwise monotone street, but she was glad to see she was not alone with her fiery red hair, she had already seen a large family with this in common.

Shopping list in hand, she continued on her way, it was surprisingly easy to navigate the narrow streets and she soon found herself at her first destination, _Flourish and Blotts_. As she left there, now burdened down with an array of new books, she had rather wished she had gone there last. Luckily, her second stop, _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions_ was right next door. Now even further weighed down with all her new clothing, she carried out the last menial tasks at a slow pace. Finally, she was done and perched down outside the brightest shop on the street with an exasperated sigh. Loud noises and laughter came from inside the store, _Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes_, a joke shop she presumed. As she regained her lost energy, curiosity overtook her and she made her way into the store.

The environment she found herself in was astounding, all around her were bright colours, moving objects, explosions, bangs, pops and a whole array of other noises and sights. Fortunately the store wasn't too crowded and she could move a bit more freely without the worry of whacking some poor person with her overfilled bag. She was most drawn to a large pink and shining stand located near the front of the store, the sign above the stand clearly read '_WonderWitch_'. The thing that first caught her eye, was the fact that the stand was the habitat to a large group of fluff balls varying in colour from pink to purple, who all crowded towards her curiously. Seeking the correct label, she discovered that these fascinating creatures were Pygmy Puffs. Cautiously, she placed her hand down on the level of the Puffs, and smiled to herself as one bravely ventured into her palm. It was the brightest shade of pink she had ever seen. Still smiling, she gently raised it up towards her face "You're absolutely gorgeous, I just have to have you."

"Well, I'm flattered but we've only just met!" Came a smug voice from behind her, causing her to clutch the startled puff to her chest and turn around wide-eyed. She looked up at the tall, red-haired boy, he looked about her age but was at least half a foot taller. She loosened her frightened grip on the Pygmy Puff and it bounced up onto her shoulder, also looking up at the tall red head.

"Sorry, I-I meant the..." Her cheeks flushed pink as she caught onto the joke. The redhead grinned broadly at her, sincerely enjoying her embarrassment but not in an unpleasant way.

"You'd be surprised how popular those puffs are with girls. Almost makes me wish I was one too," he reached out and petted the pygmy puff with a finger, and it closed it eyes and emanated a low purr.

"I'm sure you have no problem in that department." She chuckled, enjoying the soft purring right by her ear.

"Well, you'd be surprised. Anyway! Anything else you'd like? Daydream charms? Love potions?" He gestured expansively to the luridly pink products as an identical redhead man came up to his side.

"Love potions? They actually work?" She raised an eyebrow quizzically, turning around to face the stand again and delicately pinking up one of the pink heart shaped bottles.

"Of course!" The other redhead leaned against the wall next to her, as if he had been in the conversation the entire time.

"We're too kind-hearted to try and sell junk items to pretty witches."

Convinced but uninterested, she placed the bottle back in it's place with a small smile on her lips. "Well, let's hope I don't need to use such items."

"They can be a bit strong if you use the wrong dosage," One redhead agreed, then,"Excuse us." As a man entered the shop, carrying crates. She presumed it must be a new shipment or something.

She spent a few more moments browsing the shop, her new friend perched happily on her shoulder, it's not like she had any place to be. She made her way to the pay desk, struggling to tug her wallet out of her over crowded messenger bag. A young lady in magenta robes, like the ones the twins wore, greeted her with a smile. "That'll be three galleons, please."

"Keep the change~" She handed over the money, returning the smile happily. She made her way out of the store out into the suddenly bright sunshine, shielding her eyes from the glare as she walked along the cobble stones, her shoes making a rhythmic tapping as she walked away from the store.


End file.
